Never Say No
by CertainUncertainty
Summary: What he wants, he will have.


**A/N: **This is a one-shot I wrote in 2010 on a different account. I decided to close that account and transfer everything to this one. It is written in second person, but outside of the necessary ones to keep me from sharing, I love it too much to change it. It may not be your cup of tea, and that's okay. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Never Say No<strong>**

'__Cold…so…cold…'__

Your arms ached from being held up above your head for so long. How long had it been? Days? Months? Years? It was impossible to tell time in Hueco Mundo. It felt like forever. Out of sheer boredom you rubbed your foot in a small circle on the ground, hearing the soles of your shoes kick loose small fragments of sand. __'If only I had run a little faster…' __You thought miserably. A little bit faster indeed.

After your death, you stayed at your old home, watching your family gradually move on with their lives. It hurt more than anything to see them forget about you. It didn't help that you had been clinically depressed while alive and dying only seemed to amplify all of your negative emotions. When the soul reaper came along to exorcise you, you fled, somehow finding a way into Hueco Mundo.

After that you lost track of time, unable to tell if it had been days, weeks, or months before finally being abducted by an Espada under Aizen's order. You were instructed on how to remove your hollow mask (unbeknownst to you) then trained on how to fight with your new humanoid form. You were introduced to the man that sparked this sudden change in your life, Sōsuke Aizen. The first meeting didn't go so well, resulting in your unconscious bloodied form being tossed into a cell deep within Las Noches.

"(Y/n)," A calm voice called your name as light from an open door filled the cell. "I see you've healed nicely. Do you plan to behave this time?"

You refused to look at him. However, you nodded halfheartedly. The invisible restraints let you go and your arms fell down to your sides. You unconsciously rubbed your wrists, looking down with them with feigned interest.

"(Y/n), while you might not be of a ranked Espada level, you would still make a decent_Fraccion_ for one of them." He seemed amused with himself, a devious smile curving his lips slightly. The last time he said this very sentence, you promptly told him you refused to be anyone's servant and told him where he could shove his offer. Needless to say, that conversation didn't well for you. You stared at his feet. You didn't ask to become anything beyond an Adjuchas and you damn sure didn't ask to become someone's flunky. You resisted the urge to tell Superman off again, knowing there was a possibility you wouldn't survive a second attack.

"Isn't there something else I can do?" You whispered.

"Why do you dislike the idea of being someone important?" Aizen asked, taking a step forward making you pull your legs up, knees touching your chest.

"I've seen those who serve the Espada. Very, very few of them are 'important' to their superiors. I don't want to be bothered with the task of serving someone who could care less what happens to me. Why should I put my life on the line if my life doesn't matter to them?" You buried your face in your knees, bracing for his physical answer, then added meekly, "Lord Aizen, there __must __be something else I can do."

He was quiet. You thought that you were in the cell for a long time but in comparison to the wait for his response, it suddenly seemed like nothing.

"Very well." You flinched automatically. "Stand up." Using the wall as a crutch, you managed to support your weight with your shaky legs. Imminent death can cause even the toughest soldier to crumble. "Come with me."

You wanted nothing more but to run. He led you through Las Noches, his arms casually positioned behind his back, giving you the slight comfort of being able to see his hands at all times. When he finally stopped, you both were in a room with a long white table. Just from the vibes alone, you knew it was the meeting room where all the Espada gathered. Each chair radiated with residue of different flavors of spiritual pressures. From that alone, you were able to tell that the Espada did sit there. As Aizen walked to the opposite end of the table and took his seat, you were able to vaguely tell which Espada sat where.

"You're magnificent." Aizen whispered. Worry caused your expression to change into one of fear, making you hug yourself. "Don't worry." He pointed at a chair. "Who sits here?"

You hesitated, even daring to look him in the eye briefly then concentrated on the chair. You could taste the spiritual pressure of its owner even without them being in the room. A name came to you. "Grimmjow."

He remained expressionless. "And who sits in the chair directly in front of you on your left?"

"Yammy." You answered confidently.

"…And this one?"

"…Ulquiorra." You whispered. Next to Aizen himself, Ulquiorra's insensitive look alone put fear in your heart.

Aizen nodded and stood. "And who owns this?" He was instantly back at your side, holding up a piece of brown cloth. You carefully took it out of his hand. Instinctively, you sniffed the garment then licked it.

"Ichigo…Kurosaki." You looked at him in amazement. Names, most you'd never heard before, came from your lips as he questioned you further, asking you to identify all owners of the chairs in the room and more cloth samples that he had. You even went so far as to tell him where Gin and Tōsen usually stood during the meetings.

"As I thought, you have the abilities of a tracker. You're able to sense and identify spiritual pressure, even identifying the owner without having had met them. You're a very valuable spirit, (y/n)." He looked at you from the side, still staring at the table.

You bowed your head. "Hopefully valuable enough to not be stuck as a_Fraccion_, Lord Aizen."

"Does the idea bother you that much?"

"Yes."

A hand found your chin and lifted your face to his. His chocolate brown eyes were overwhelming. "Then suggest a position in which you could use your ability to serve my needs."

Baffled, you could only stare back at him.

He let you go and stood straight. "You are right. Valuable enough not to be left as someone's Fraccion. There's no telling how any of them could use your ability for their own personal gain. It's like giving napalm to a child." He paced away from you then motioned for you to follow. "You'll stay with me at all times. Understood?"

Elated, you nodded and hurried to his side. "Yes, Lord Aizen."

"Good, (y/n)." He reached for your chin again and you instinctively pulled away. He frowned. The next thing you knew, you were laying on your side across the room, chairs scattered about, coughing up blood.__"Never say no to me, (y/n). It isn't good for your health."__

"Y-yes, Lord Aizen." You managed to choke out before he yanked you to your feet and his lips crushed yours with a hasty kiss. When he let you go, you fell to your knees at his feet.

"Never say no." He repeated before turning around and walking away. "Come along."

You stood shakily and followed reluctantly, wondering just what the hell you'd agreed to.


End file.
